1. Field
The invention is concerned with interactive computer games, both interactive computer games where multiple users may play an interactive computer game together, for example connected via a network such as the Internet, or where an interactive computer game is played on a stand alone game console.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example interactive game device or system is shown in FIG. 1, and denoted by reference numeral 12. The device includes a graphics processor 24 controlling a display driver 22 via a graphics bus 38, a controller interface 32 receiving controller data on a controller interface bus 36, a central processor unit (CPU) 26, a network interface 42 connected to a network bus 44, and memory modules 28 and 30. A system bus 34 connects various elements. The display driver 22 drives the display 20 via display bus 40.
An interactive game device may include one or more monitors on which graphics may be displayed such as one or more LCDs (Liquid Crystal Display) and such a display or monitor may be provided within the game housing or as a separate monitor (such as a television). One or more speakers allowing game sounds to pass through may also be provided as part of the interactive game device or external speakers may be used such as provided in a television or attached to the game device. The interactive game device may include user input or interface devices such as a set of input devices that may include typical video game input devices such as a cross-shaped switch, a start switch, a select switch, an A button, a B button, an X button, a Y button, a power switch, a left or L button, a right or R button, and the like such as a touch screen or peripherals such as a joystick. Another input device is a touch panel or screen attached on the screen of a second LCD. The housing includes slots for accommodating a memory card (e.g., a game cartridge). The memory card or game cartridge is a storage medium storing the interactive game program run by the interactive game device. Alternatively the interactive game program(s) and graphics may be accessed via a communications network such as the Internet.
In implementations in which the video game device is a portable device or is a device that is linked to a television or other monitor/speaker system, the internal configuration of the video game device may include a CPU 26 mounted on an electronic circuit board positioned in the game housing. The CPU 26 may be connected to an input/output interface circuit, one or more GPU (Graphics Processing Unit) 24 and a monitor controller as display driver 22 such as via bus 34. A connector or memory interface may be provided for receiving a memory card, which may include ROM storing the video game program and RAM such as for rewritably storing backup data. The video game program stored in the ROM of the memory card is typically loaded to the RAM, and the loaded video game program is executed by the CPU during operation of the video game device. In addition to the video game program, the RAM also stores temporary data produced while the CPU is running a program. The input/output circuit may be connected to the user inputs or control switch section (e.g., user interface) and monitor. Memory blocks 28 and 30 connected to bus 34 represent different possible types of memory.
Interactive computer games which are available can be extremely complex and for a user to participate in a game successfully and with enjoyment they need to manage several different game components. As a user plays a game, these game components become more familiar and it is common for games to be organized in levels, such that after attainment of one level a user can move on to a next, more complex level where attainment of game skills in the earlier level are still applicable. Game components which a user needs to attain can pertain to a number of different elements, including the use of actuators on a control device, the story underlying the game and objectives in the game.
After leaving a video game play session for a long period of time, people forget the mechanics of the game, the controls, the plot of the game and other information that would help a user to progress at a similar rate to that which would have been achieved if they had not had a break from the game. When a user leaves a play session, the level that he has attained along with other user data is maintained in the user profile pertaining to that session such that he can return to the game at the same place at which he left it.
However, because of the reasons mentioned above, he may not have the necessary skill level to successfully tackle the game at the place at which he left it in his new play session because he will have forgotten key game components.